This phase I trial of HD37-SMPT-dgA in patients with chemotherapy resistant or relapsed B-cell non-Hodgkin's lymphoma will examine a novel schedule of administration & analysis to include pharmacokinetics, radioimmune localization at lymph node tumor sites & immunogenicity. The study will establish maximal tolerated dose & a dose/schedule to move to phase II trial status.